Maybe?
by rainbowboysxoxo
Summary: cainxriff; rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Tomorrow…surely he'll tell me tomorrow….!_

Cain has been telling himself that since God knows how long, but Riff never said anything. There were the occasional awkward moments, where Cain was sure Riff would say _something_, or at least give a hint of his feelings, but no. Riff never let his guard down.

Cain's patience was wearing thin. He hasn't been able sleep for a couple of days now. When Riff came to wake him up in the morning, he was sitting up in his bed, deep in thought. Or so it seemed, but he was actually just wishing desperately that this would be the day Riff would tell him. It never seemed to cross his mind that maybe Riff doesn't have anything to say. Maybe it was all one sided. He never thought of that, until now.

_Of course! Why else would he have been silent all this time? Damn it all! How could I have not thought of this?! I'm a bloody detective, for heaven's sake! I was so wrapped up in my feelings…I can't believe I've been wasting all this time waiting for something that's never going to happen!_

"Master Cain, is there something wrong? You seem…troubled."

Cain snapped out of his thoughts. "No, it's nothing. I hardly got any sleep last night, I'm just tired is all."

"Master Cain-"

"Riff, what do you think of me as?" Cain interrupted.

Riff was clearly surprised. It took him a moment to let the question sink in. "Well…as my lord, of course."

"That's it?" Cain's disappointment showed.

Riff was taken aback by Cain's disappointment. Cain was his master, and Riff was his servant. Although at times Cain seems like almost a little brother, or even a son, he was still his master. What was he suppose to see him as?

"My lord, what's gotten into you, asking such a question all of a sudden? You know I belong to you, and I will follow you where ever you go. Perhaps you doubt my loyalty?"

"…No that's not it…"

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? You haven't been quite yourself these days."

"No…I haven't, have I?" Cain got up, and Riff dressed him, as usual.

After awhile, Cain came to his senses and became like himself again. He had mysteries to solve, and a younger sister to keep out of trouble. But after a few months Cain had absolutely nothing left to do. He had solved enough mysteries to last 5 lifetimes, his sister was staying with some friends, and his father seemed to be keeping a low profile. His longing for Riff grew again, and he had just about enough of Riff being so damn oblivious to his feelings.

But, he never was courageous enough to actually talk to Riff about it. Every time he came close to confessing, the fear of rejection would take over and he would chicken out.


	2. Chapter 2

--Riff--

_I was so close! So close! But...I couldn't do it. He looked so innocent...I couldn't do that to him. He has enough to worry about._

_--(AN.I guess now it's in third person view?)--_

A few hours earlier, when he was having tea with Cain, he had set his mind on confessing, but, like Cain, he was so scared of rejection that he couldn't do it.

Now, as he he was tending the garden, he was thinking of all the could've-beens. He didn't notice that the young man he was fantasizing about was walking towards him.

"Riff?" Cain called out softly.

Riff didn't hear Cain, and was almost shocked out of his wits when Cain suddenly embraced him from behind.

"...! Master Cain...?!"

"Shh, don't ask questions. Just promise me that you'll never leave my side, no matter how...disgusting I might seem to you after this."

"Master Cain, what are you saying? Of course I'll stay with you. I intend to follow you even in the after life!" Riff was desperately trying to hide his blush. It wasn't everyday he gets a hug from his beloved.

"...Let's go somewhere...more private." Cain led Riff up to his room, and shut the door behind them.

For awhile, they both stood in silence, both wondering if they other could possibly accept their feelings. Cain was having major doubts, but decided that he couldn't take it any longer. Apparently, Riff was thinking the same thing because the next thing Cain knew, Riff's lips were on his. He jumped back instinctively from surprise, "Riff...!"

Riff looked like Cain had just slapped him. "...I'm sorry...I'll be leaving now" He backed away from Cain and was about the walk out the door when Cain grabbed him.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it like that! I was just...surprised...but happy..."

Cain blushed a deep red as he looked up to Riff.

"I'm not sure you quite understand me, Mas-"

"Cain. Just Cain."

"...C-Cain...I...I don't think you understand me. I _love_ you! I'm your servant, for God's sake! Servants don't...feel this way about their masters! You don't know all the things I wan-" Cain stopped him from saying anything else by pressing his lips on Riff's own. For awhile, Cain was the only one doing the kissing, but soon after, Riff opened his mouth and let Cain's tongue enter his mouth. Not surprisingly, Cain was the obvious seme. He pushed Riff down on the bed and was about to do some pretty R rated stuff when he heard muffled cries outside the door. It sounded like Mary Weather! He immediately ran to the door and Riff followed him. When he opened it, he found Oscar and Mary Weather, who bursted out laughing when they saw that they were both almost naked. They blushed in sync as they both tried desperately to explain why they were naked.

"It's not what it looks like! We..uh...were..."

"were just...changing...! yes we were changing into..."

"Gays?" Oscar said, laughing.

Mary Weather almost punched Oscar, but then she started laughing again. "Well, at least you guys finally confessed to each other!"

"What?! How did you know?!" Cain was as confused as Riff. _How could they have known?_

At that, Oscar and Mary Weather laughed even harder. "How did we know, he asks! I thought you were suppose to be a detective or something...you two were the only ones who didn't know about it. Even the maids were talking about it! But you were both in your own little worlds, I bet you wouldn't have noticed if I had an elephant replace me!" Mary Weather was almost in hysterics by now. Riff and Cain blushed some more and started getting dressed.

"No, no! Don't get dressed! We sort of ruined the moment for you, but we'd feel horrible if you're gonna miss your first times because of us! Mary Weather, let's leave these two love birds alone." then, to 'the lovebirds' he said, "I'll take Mary out until 8 O'clock, so you two don't hold back! We'll go tell the maids to either stuff their ears or go home. So don't go worrying about getting caught wink"

Cain and Riff were both too embarrassed to say anything, and well, they were both kind of hoping they would be left alone so they didn't try to stop Mary and Oscar. A while after they left, Cain and Riff were still feeling awkward.

"...I can't believe they knew, and we didn't! Mary was right. I'm suppose to be a detective!"

Riff chuckled. "I guess I was so caught up at the thought that you might reject me that I didn't really notice your feelings...Now that I think about it, we really were acting kind of strange..."

Cain looked over at his lover, and as if by instinct, leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

--The rest you can guess/imagine xD--


End file.
